Mastery of the Mamodo
by talkingbirdguy
Summary: David Pickens is driving home one day when he sees a kid sitting in the rain and offers him a ride. Little does he know that a mysterious book with only one recognizable word in it will open him up into a world of fighting as he is forced to join the battle over the title of the Mamodo King. Based in alternate universe. Rated T for minor cursing and blood. Love OCs and suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

Mastery of the Mamodo chap 1

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own anything regarding Zatch Bell. The ownership goes to, whoever the heck owns Zatch Bell. I only claim the story, which I thought up.

Okay, so this is my second fanfic. It's been soooooo long since I actually watched the show, but I decided at trying one out with Zatch Bell. This will be in an alternate universe but still on earth. Not sure if all characters will be OCs, but they probably will. Since I'll be working on this, the effort spent on Curse of the Lucario will be greatly reduced. My deepest apologies. But I will not stop working on it, ever, until it's done. This story is a bit more iffy. I'm only writing this to overcome a writer's block that I've been having trouble with but may reconsider if people really like it.

This will be written in first person POV. I just have trouble with the other kinds of POV :P

Also, the main character seems a lot like Zatch's book user (I don't remember his name :P), but is actually original. He's actually a lot like me, with a few changes.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1

It was another lazy afternoon at school. The sky was overcast and held a promise of rain.

I was paying too much attention to my book that I didn't hear the teacher until she was right up on me.

"Mister David Pickens! Would you please tell us the answer to question 257, that is, if you've been paying attention."

I held back a sharp retort and glanced at the problem in question for a moment before saying the correct answer in a bored tone.

Ms Longs face grew more agitated and she said, "that's right, but where's your work? You could've got it from one of your classmates."

I held back a snort at her suggestion. I was one of the smartest students in the room. It wasn't narcissism or a huge ego talking, it was the truth. In response to her demand, I picked up the paper I had used for a bookmark and handed it to her with all the work facing her.

"I believe that you will find all the work done correctly," I leaned back with the book I had been reading set on my stomach, ready for me to dive right back in.

I saw her eye twitch slightly and I knew I was pushing it, so I sat up slightly and put the book in my backpack.

She scanned all the work in a moment and nodded. "Fine. It's all correct. Now how about question 258?"

"Flip the paper over," I said and I saw several of the more raucous students begin to smile and hold back laughter.

She flipped it over and only took a moment before setting the paper back down with an irritated look and heading back to the front of the room. The students who had been holding back laughter let it loose and became the target of her wrath.

I did this pretty often. I would finish all my work years before the other students and waste time by reading whatever book I had handy. At the beginning of the year it had gotten me in trouble, but once she figured out I not only understood everything but also showed my work, she backed off a little. It had been a great source of amusement to the students who didn't try in the slightest.

One downside to this style of behavior is that I had more acquaintances than friends. My closed-off nature, love of books, and high IQ all made making friends low on my list of priorities. Especially when I was put in classes full of students who average C's.

Thankfully, her berating took up the last bit of the class and I heard the bell ring and end the school day.

I walked quickly to my truck that had been a hand-me-down birthday present from my father. It wasn't fancy, but it got me from point A to point B. It had been a parting gift from my father when he had to go to another country for his job. He was a historian with a good name for himself who knew more about ancient civilizations than he did the present. He had left almost a year ago, a few months after my fifteenth birthday, and I hadn't seen him since.

Well I managed to get in my vehicle and get out of the student parking lot only a minute before the heavens unleashed its fury and everything not indoors quickly became soaked. I made my way through Florida's country roads with practiced ease. I had lived in Florida my entire life. A Floridian, born and raised. Well by the time I was halfway to my house, the rain had slacked slightly, but was still pouring.

I was headed around a corner when I noticed a hunched up figure sitting under a pine tree a little ways ahead. I noticed that the figure seemed to be pretty young, maybe ten or eleven, judging by his/her size. Thunder boomed through the sky and I saw the figure flinch violently.

Despite my usual cold nature, I couldn't help but pull over to where the kid was sitting. I grabbed the umbrella that I always carried in my truck and went to the kid.

"Hey! Are you alright?" I had to raise my voice to be heard over the storm.

The figure flinched and looked up at me in confusion. It was a boy. I saw he had something hidden in his arms that were held across his chest, but didn't pay attention to it. He had on a shirt that looked well worn and some shorts that had some tears in it. He had on a ball cap, so I wasn't sure what color his hair was.

"Are you hurt or anything?" I moved my umbrella so it covered the kid, even if it allowed some of the rain to fall on me.

The kid shook his head and said nothing.

I knew there were no homes anywhere near us on that road, so I decided to help the kid out.

"Do you need a ride home? I don't mind if it gets you out of this rain. You might get sick."

The boy seemed to think for a moment before nodding and standing up, still holding his arms across his chest. It seemed like he was protecting whatever he was holding, but I didn't ask, even if I was curious.

I held the umbrella over him until he got in the truck. I got in and grabbed a towel that I had left in the back after coming back from a friend's pool party.

I handed him the towel, saying, "here. Use this to dry off."

He nodded gratefully and he used one arm to hold the strange object and his other hand to dry himself. I saw that he had a strange looking book in his arms. From the tiny bit I saw, it was grey and interlaced with strange silver swirls that seemed to glow slightly.

I saw he was shivering slightly and quickly turned on the heater.

"So. Where do I need to take you?" He had put the towel around his shoulders and was using it as a blanket.

After a moment, he said, "I really don't have a place to go."

I was confused and asked, "but where are your parents? Don't you have a home?"

I flinched when I realized that this kid may be an orphan, but he said, "I have a home, but it is not around here."

I thought I understood. "You're visiting this area? Is that why you are lost?"

He seemed to hesitate, then nodded.

"We have a spare room at my house. Do you need a place to stay the night?"

"I wouldn't want to be a nuisance-"

"It's no problem. The spare bedroom hasn't been used in years. You wouldn't be taking anything from us. You can stay there tonight and in the morning we can find your parents."

He nodded slowly, like he was saying yes, even if it was a bad idea.

I smiled as reassuringly as I could and started to drive. We drove for about ten minutes in complete silence.

I pulled into my house's driveway and parked next to my mom's silver van. Our house had three bedrooms, two on the bottom one on the second floor next to the attic door.

I flipped off the truck and grabbed the umbrella.

"I'm going to unlock the door and then come back for you, okay?"

"Okay."

I went out and unlocked the door before returning to find that the kid had fallen fast asleep. I rolled my eyes and picked him up. He wasn't that heavy, but it was difficult to hold the umbrella in a way to keep the rain off of both of us and hold him gently.

I carried him inside and up to the upstairs guest bedroom. My mom came out of the attic at the moment I came to the top of the stairs and her eyes widened when she saw me holding the sleeping kid.

I put a finger to my lips to indicate silence and she shut her mouth long enough for me to set the kid on the bed and meet her back downstairs.

"Who is that?", she asked me calmly.

I leaned against the wall and said, "I'm not sure. I was driving home from school and I saw him sitting under a tree. So I went to him and asked if he was hurt and if he needed a ride. He said he wasn't hurt, but I think he's exhausted. He said that his family didn't live around here and he didn't know where they were. I offered to let him stay the night and we would find his parents in the morning."

My mom smiled and said, "good job, you did the right thing. We'll let him sleep and ask him some more when he wakes up."

I was surprised at my mom's calm reaction and stood there silently for a moment while she walked away.

I shrugged and went back out to my truck to grab my backpack. As I was leaning to reach in the back to grab it, I noticed the kids book laying in the seat. I saw that it was covered in strange silver swirls on the side that was facing up.

Overcome with curiosity, I picked up the book and saw that it was covered with the swirling patterns on both sides. It had no title on its spine and no other defining features.

I grabbed it along with my backpack and went to my room to do some homework.

I was trying to concentrate on the relatively easy work, but the book seemed to pull my eyes every time my gaze went in its direction. Eventually, after a few hours of failing to do homework, I gave in and opened the book to the front page.

The first page was covered in strange symbols that looked like no language I had ever seen before. The symbols were a grey color that eluded all meaning. I flipped to the next page and saw that it was the same as the first, covered in nonsense.

I flipped each page and saw only the strange symbols. Did this kid create his own language or something? Could he even read this?

I was about to close the book in annoyance when a group of silver symbols caught my eyes on the last page I was going to look at.

I focused on the group of symbols and saw that they were in perfect English! I read the word in my head, trying to figure out what it meant or if I had heard it before.

I stared at the strange word and tried to get the feel of it in my mouth, "Luxinar."

The moment I uttered the word, I saw the book begin to glow and I both heard and felt a huge impact.

I instinctively knew that it came from above me and I sprinted up the stairs, up to the guest bedroom.

The moment I burst through the door, I saw that the window had been blasted out by some sort of powerful blast. I turned to the boy and saw that his eyes had rolled up into the back of his head and his mouth was wide open. Way too wide to be normal, like his jaw had unhinged. He had been facing directly at the broken window and I was scared he had been hurt, what else would explain such strange symptoms?

But even as I watched, his mouth closed and his eyes returned to normal. He blinked several times and jumped up while staring at me with an open-mouthed stare.

"You!? You can read my book?!" He let out the question like it was the worst thing that could happen to him in his life.

I realized I still had the book in my hand and I switched my eyes back and forth from the book and the kid, finally making the connection.

"Wait, you did that?", I pointed at the blasted out window with a finger that shook slightly.

He nodded solemnly and I heard my mom coming up the stairs at a run.

Before she came in, I looked at the kid and said, "let me do the talking."

He didn't get a chance to respond before my mom busted in the room and stared at the blasted out window.

Then she focused on the boy and rushed to him with a, "are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened?" And a bunch of other motherly care related questions.

"I'm okay, I don't know what happened," he said, feigning ignorance.

I came up with a story as quickly as possible and told her a likely sounding story of how a lightning bolt must have struck the house and blown out the window. She bought the story and herded us downstairs and into the living room.

She made us sit on the couch while she made a few calls to arrange for someone to come and repair the window. She sent me up to put sheets of plastic over the hole while she went and took a bath to calm down her rattled nerves.

As I set up the plastic sheet, the boy stood silently and handed me the tape when I needed it.

Once I put it up, we both went to the living room and sat down on opposite sides of the couch.

After a moment of silence, I said, "I believe introductions are in order. The name is David Pickens."

"I'm Aaron Yuso and you are the reader of my book."

I blinked and said, "perhaps we should start from the beginning. Where are you from?"

"The Mamodo world," he said it like he was from a few states away instead of from another planet.

"Okay," I dismissed my questions about the "Mamodo world", and said, "how did you do, whatever it is you did, to bust out the window?"

"I am a Mamodo. All Mamodo have special abilities. I was sent here along with 99 other Mamodo children to fight for the title of Mamodo King."

I held up the time out symbol. "Hold up. Let me get this straight. You claim to be from another world, along with 99 others, and you have come to fight for the right to be King of your world?"

He nodded. "Yes. We are each given a book. We are to find whoever can read our books and attempt to destroy other Mamodos books while preventing the destruction of our own books. Once a Mamodos book is destroyed, the Mamodo is sent back to the Mamodo world and loses the chance to be the Mamodo King. Whichever Mamodo is left after all others are beaten is the winner and is declared King."

I said nothing and stared at the grey book in my hands.

"So why can I only read that one word out of all these symbols?"

"The owner of the book will steadily learn new spells as the Mamodo gets stronger. Each spell has a different affect from the others. The book will reveal a new spell when you have unlocked them and you will be able to use it. Each Mamodos abilities is different, though some may be very similar."

I swallowed and asked, "and are all Mamodo as destructive as you?"

He shook his head and I sighed in relief.

Then he said, "no. Most are much stronger than me. Though there are a few who are weaker than me, but not many."

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Let's get something to eat. I'm hungry."

Aaron seemed surprised at the change of topic, but eagerly followed me into the kitchen.

"I'll fix us some grilled cheese. How many do you want?"

"Three, please."

I made his and served him before making my own. He had already finished his before mine had even been made and sat at the table while I ate.

As I ate, I noticed that the rain had finally stopped and that there was some light poking through the clouds, though I knew it would be dark soon.

Aaron was looking at a picture on the wall when he stiffened and twisted his head in the direction of the door.

"A Mamodo is close and is getting closer."

I jumped up and the back of my seat hit the wall.

"Wait, right now? I just got used to the idea of fighting otherworldly creatures with my own otherworldly kid and now I have to do it!?"

Aaron stood and headed for the door with a, "yes, now bring the book," tossed over his shoulder.

I grabbed the book in shaking fingers and rushed outside into the fading light.

"Wait, so we're going to fight a Mamodo in my backyard? Can't that be dangerous?" From what I saw of Aaron's attack, I knew there was going to be a lot of property damage associated with Mamodo battles.

Aaron shot me an exasperated look and said, "and where else are we going to fight?"

I thought for a moment and said, "which way are they coming from? And how far away are they?"

Aaron tilted his head slightly and said, "less than a mile and approaching from that way," he pointed in the opposite direction of where I planned to go.

"Perfect, let's go." I ran and picked him up in my arms as I headed to where I planned to fight, much to his protest.

"Put me down!"

"I can run faster than you and I need a little more time to figure out how to fight, so stop complaining."

He fell silent and repositioned himself so he faced up, then said, "fine. The main point of the fight is to burn the opponents book. The only way to do this is to either hit the book with a direct attack, or beat the other Mamodo until their book begins to burn."

"So there is a chance that the book owner may specifically target me to end the fight faster?"

Aaron nodded grimly. "Yeah. A Pretty high chance in fact."

"Joy. So, do you know what we should expect from this Mamodo? Can you tell anything about who it is or what their abilities are like?"

Aaron shook his head. "No. I'm not able to tell things like that. I'm only able to sense their presence, nothing concrete."

I nodded, not wasting breath with any more questions. I was breathing heavily from running at full speed for the last five minutes.

I did ask, "how far away are they now?"

He tilted his head and said, "they have increased their speed and are about the same distance as the first time you asked, and gaining."

I nodded again, silently cursing my luck. I ran for another two minutes until I arrived at where I had planned to fight the approaching threat.

* * *

I think this is a nice place for a cliffhanger ;P hahahahahahahahaha! I thought I would try out a Zatch Bell Fanfic and it seems like it might work out. Tell me what you think in the reviews. And forgive me for any errors, I haven't watched the show in so many years.

Also, I NEED OCs! Mamodo and their book owners, preferably. I need the basic details: gender, main theme they seem to go along with (lightning, fire, anti-matter etc), name, personality traits, what their book is like, spells, and spell affects. And whatever you deem necessary to the construction of your character. (Dark secrets also welcome)

And check out my other story, Curse of the Lucario if you are a Pokemon fan. It's my first FanFiction, so please review and participate in the poll on my profile to help the story along.

And that's about it, Talkingbirdguy, OUT!


	2. Chapter 2

MOTM chap 2

Finally got this chapter out. I hope you enjoy the ability that I decided Aaron to have and his first ever Mamodo battle :) Also, I wish to thank Pikaace for inspiring me to try my hand at a Zatch Bell FanFiction. Check out Pikaace's story, "Ara Waterlily: The Journey to Become King", if you liked mine.

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own anything regarding Zatch Bell. The ownership goes to, whoever the heck owns Zatch Bell. I only claim the story, which I thought up.

And with all that out of the way, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2

"This is where you want to fight them?", Aaron asks as I slowed down at the edge of the forest that I had picked.

"Yeah", I answered as I set him down.

"Why? What makes this place so special?" He followed me between the trees as I started walking on a well walked trail.

"I come here pretty often for some peace and quiet and I know the area better than most. So even if the person is from around here, they will probably still be at a disadvantage. I also chose this place because we are going to use guerrilla tactics to fight this guy." I led us deep into the forest as we talked.

"Why guerrilla tactics? Why not face them head on?" Aaron didn't seem angry or anything at my suggestion, just curious.

I held up one finger, and said, "first off, because I have no clue how to fight with you. We haven't had any time to practice or train and using guerrilla tactics will raise our chances for winning."

I held up another finger and continued, "and second, history has proven that smaller, much weaker forces, can overcome larger forces with good strategy and ambushes. So that's what we will do."

Aaron looked at me with a raised eyebrow and a small smile. "So you've come up with a plan?"

I smiled and nodded. "Oh yeah, I have a plan alright," and I told him.

TWENTY MINUTES LATER

I barely had enough time to explain the plan out to Aaron and get him in place before the enemy finally showed up.

I had positioned myself in a clearing that was cleared of all vegetation, including grass, and surrounded on all sides by trees so there was only one easy opening. I put myself at the other end of the clearing, opposite of the opening, and waited with the book held casually in my hands.

I saw two figures through the trees and pushed down a sliver of trepidation that had rose to the surface of my consciousness. They came into the clearing and stopped when they saw me standing there.

It was a girl who looked to be a few years older than me with a skirt that extended to her knees and a jacket that looked very expensive. She had long, blonde hair that cascaded over her shoulders. She looked kind of pretty, but I didn't let that distract me from the fact that she was here to fight. Her face was completely serious, without a hint of laughter or any other emotion. She held a pale green book in her hand that looked identical to mine, aside from the color.

Her Mamodo looked like a kid about Aaron's age. But instead of the normal color of skin, he had skin that was obviously light green. He wore jeans and a dark green hoodie that covered any other strange details on his body.

We all had a silent staredown directed at the other party for almost two minutes. I could tell they were analyzing everything about me. I was doing the same. Once I had taken all the details that I could from the two, I said loud enough for them to hear me clearly, "I see that you have a book as well. Are you here to burn mine?"

The Mamodo and the girl looked at each other for a moment before the girl looked at me and said, "we would rather not fight you. Please hand over the spellbook, and we will let you be on your way."

"And if I refuse?", I opened the spellbook in an openly provocative manner and waited for her answer.

She tensed and said, "well just bring your Mamodo out and we will fight. I prefer not to attack the book holders unless pushed to the limit."

I silently cursed. Her words indicated that she had gone against other Mamodo already and that she was willing to attack me directly. It was time to act.

"Well, if it's a fight you want," I turned my head towards the trees to my right and shouted, "Luxinar!"

As expected, both of them immediately turned to the area I had looked at and the girl shouted, "Lefishield!", less than a second after my command.

The Mamodo threw his hands up and a wall of incredibly thick vines burst from the ground and faced the direction that I had shouted at.

Only a mere moment after the vines burst out of the ground, a black column of energy shot from straight underneath their feet and blasted the Mamodo with a direct hit from almost point blank range. The column of energy looked like it was made out of pure black ink and some of the energy seemed to drip from the main blast, but it was still very powerful and didn't leave behind any trace like regular ink would.

The blast barely missed the girl and her book, but sent the little green Mamodo flying high into the sky while his vines retracted back into the ground. You could barely notice little slivers of wood flying up from where Aaron had blasted through the thin board he had hidden under. I had him hide in the hole in the ground and covered it with a large piece of wood with instructions to aim directly at the two who would, hopefully, be standing directly above him. Once he attacked, he was to immediately initiate the second part of the plan, without any indication from me.

Aaron popped out of the depression in the ground that he had been hiding in and snatched the book from the girl while she was too shocked to resist. It went exactly as I had hoped it would.

"Nooooo!", she wailed as Aaron sprinted back to me with the spellbook held high over his head in triumph.

"Keep you head aimed at the spellbook, Aaron", I commanded him as he stopped next to me and faced the girl.

The green Mamodo finally landed and got to his feet a moment later and stood there with a defeated posture, head hanging low and shoulders slumped.

"Wait, please don't!", the girl pleaded desperately.

I felt the word on my tongue, the simple utterance would both end the fight and make one less competitor against us. But then I looked at the girls tear streaked face and hesitated.

I closed my book and held out my hand for the girls spellbook. Aaron put it in my hand without a word, though I could tell he was curious.

I held it up and said, "look. I don't like to see a girl cry, but I can't have you trying to burn our book. So can we talk for just a minute and try to work things out peacefully?"

Look at me, being the diplomatic one. Never thought it would happen.

The girl seemed to stop in shock and then nodded violently. "Yes, yes! L-let's talk, please."

She took a step forward and I said, "please stay there, I believe we can hear each other quite well at this distance."

She nodded and wiped her face while her Mamodo went to her side with a less defeated slouch and a hopeful expression.

Aaron leaned closer and whispered, "what exactly are you doing?"

"Trying to be somewhat diplomatic," I responded in a whisper before turning to the girl.

"I'm David Pickens. This is Aaron Yuso."

"Lily Allen," she indicated herself, "and this is Nate Fyrne."

I nodded at the Mamodo and got a stare in return.

I cleared my throat from the awkwardness and said, "if you promise not to attack either me or Aaron here, than I will give you back your book. Do we have a deal?"

Both of them hesitated, as though they thought I was lying or joking, but Lily nodded and said, "I promise to not harm either of you." She nudged Nate and he mumbled something that I couldn't catch. I nodded like I had understood him and took a few steps forward.

"Here," I said before throwing the book in a gentle arc to her waiting arms.

I took my original position as she held the book protectively and watched us.

"How many Mamodo have you faced?" I asked them.

"Six. How many spells have you unlocked so far?"

Seems she wanted to have the, ask a question answer a question, game. I was ok with that.

"Only one. How many have you unlocked?"

"Two. How many Mamodo have you faced and sent back to the Mamodo world?"

I detected the underlying question of, "and how many Mamodo have you spared like mine?"

I answered with, "I met Aaron today, only a few hours ago. You are the first person I've fought so far. How long have you two known each other?"

"Close to two months. Why did you not destroy our spellbook?" Ah, the important question at last.

I took a moment to choose my words and said, "frankly, I was hoping to be allies. Or at least be non-violent towards each other."

Not the answer she was expecting, I could tell it from her expression.

"But why didn't you just take us out? There's every chance that we will have to face off in the future to determine who will be King. What then?"

I shrugged. "Then your promise is void and we will fight for the title of Mamodo King. But how about we be friends until then, okay? We can both fight separately to take out as many competitors as possible before we face each other. Deal?"

I stepped forward and extended my hand, to make our alliance seem more concrete.

She raised her eyebrows in surprise before smiling and switching her spellbook to her other arm and extending her hand to shake mine in a firm grip.

Once everything was relaxed, I asked her, "so what is your other spell? What does it do?"

She smiled and opened her spellbook.

"Aim at those trees, please," she asked Nate and he raised both of his hands in the direction of a group of densely packed oak trees.

"Lefunox!" She shouted and her spellbook glowed a bright green color. I saw his arms seem to morph into tree roots and they extended so fast that the attack punched straight through two large oaks and caused them to fall over with two perfectly round holes cut through them. The roots then retracted quickly and his arms returned to their normal green nature.

I couldn't hold back an appreciative nod at the destruction the attack had caused and I saw Aaron get a worried expression at the powerful attack that Nate had casually displayed.

"Now show me your attack. I didn't really catch all the details due to it being a little up close and personal."

I nodded with a smile, pointed at a group of trees and opened Aaron's spellbook.

I yell,"Luxinar!", and the spellbook began to glow. Aaron's eyes rolled back and his mouth opened very wide and a huge stream of pure black power flew out of his mouth and streaked straight at the trees we had aimed for.

The powerful spell completely obliterated the trees we had aimed at and several that were behind them. I noticed that the drops of energy that fell from the main stream caused any leaves it fell on to sizzle and disappear, like it had been touched by acid.

Once the sound faded and Aaron's eyes and mouth returned to normal, Lily said, "it looks like he's shooting high velocity ink."

I nodded and added, "it's also corrosive. Look," I pointed at several plants that had been burned by the drops.

She examined the trees we had hit and the leaves and thought for a moment.

"It looks like the main blast is just pure energy while those excess drops appear to be corrosive. But it leaves no trace like normal ink. Strange."

I shrugged. "Well remember, he is a Mamodo. Strange is how he rolls. No offense meant to either of you."

Aaron waved his hand in a, "no biggie", gesture while Nate just shrugged.

We spoke a little more and I learned that she lived nearby, but went to another school. We swapped numbers and agreed to come to each other's aide if there was ever a problem or an overwhelmingly strong Mamodo. After saying our goodbyes, we parted and went our separate ways.

I led Aaron out of the forest and back to the house at a much slower pace than we had gone before.

As we walked, Aaron stayed so silent that I became worried.

"Are you okay? You seem a little quiet. Anything wrong?"

Aaron seemed to come out of a daze he had been in with a jump and looked at me with a, "what?"

I repeated the questions and he said, "I'm fine. I was just remembering my home and kinda zoned out."

"What is your home like? Anything like mine?" I was interested in what his world was like. I quietly wondered if it would be completely alien, or almost the same.

"Well it's a lot noisier. I live with two older siblings and two younger ones."

"Did any of them get picked to come to earth to fight? And are they like you?"

He shrugged and said, "not sure if they got picked or not. I really didn't talk with them much. I was kind of a loner in the Mamodo world. I was always drawing, reading, or doing something quiet. All my other siblings enjoy loud activities that I usually don't like. It made me the black sheep in the family."

"Oh... Well all there is to do is to win this fight and get the Title of Mamodo King. Then you can try to get to know them on your own terms. What do you say?"

He looked at me from under his hat and said, "I think we have a very low chance of winning this. Next to none actually. But what the heck, let's go for it." He held up his hand in a fist toward me and I smiled as I bumped it with my own.

"Well once I finish this year of school, we can train full time for any Mamodo threats that come our way."

Aaron winced and asked, "and how long 'til it gets out?"

"About two weeks. But we can train after school and on weekends."

Aaron shook his head while smiling and said, "you are working the battle for the Mamodo King around your school schedule. This can't possibly go wrong."

"Well I'm not going to stop going to school just for this battle. I need the education to build a good future."

Aaron seemed to zone out again and I rolled my eyes. We got to my house and just in time. We walked inside just as my mom walked out of the bathroom after taking her bath.

She took in Aaron's dusty clothes and tisked. "Well that's not going to do at all. You need a bath, mister."

"But-" he started to protest but it was futile. She had him go to the upstairs guest bathroom and after showing him how our shower worked, left him to bathe.

She had me go up to the attic and locate a box that she had kept my old clothes from when I was about eleven. I had hit a big growth spurt at the time and had hardly worn any of the clothes, before having to get new ones, so they were in perfect mostly unused condition. I grabbed the clothes and took them to the upstairs bathroom right as I heard the water stop running.

I knocked on the door and said, "I have some clean clothes for you."

"Okay, just a moment." I heard him take a towel off the towel rack and the door opened to show him holding it around his waist.

I saw him without a hat for the first time and I saw that his hair was pure black and pretty short. I noticed two strange looking things poking out of his hair close to the back of his head.

"Wait, are those horns?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah, now can I have some clothes?"

I flinched and handed them to him, "yeah, sorry."

He closed the door and I went back downstairs to my room to complete the homework I had been unable to do before. I managed to finish it at the same time my mom walked in.

"Just finishing up the last of my homework, mom," I said as I put it in my backpack.

"Good, good. Where did you two go earlier while I was in the bath?"

I thought up a lie and said, "I saw it had stopped raining and I asked him if he wanted to go and throw a ball. He did, so we went out back and threw back and forth for awhile. He dove to catch a bad throw of mine and that's how he got dirty."

While I felt mildly bad about lying to her, the truth was not an option. Thankfully, she believed me and left as Aaron walked into the room with his clean clothes and old hat on. I was kind of worried that he might forget the hat and would let her see his horns, so I made a note to watch him.

She gave me instructions to use the couch for my bed that night and let Aaron use it due to the guest bedroom not being safe (in her opinion). I didn't feel like arguing, so I didn't complain and got changed for bed. I made sure my mom didn't see me hide my spellbook under the couch cushions. If someone wanted to get to the spellbook while I slept, they would literally have to go through me.

Aaron went to bed while I stayed up a little while longer and read a book. Whenever I got to the point of rereading a paragraph over and over again, I went to sleep.

EIGHT HOURS LATER

I woke up from the alarm I had set on my phone and went through my normal morning routine. Aaron was still asleep, so I stayed as quiet as possible to avoid waking him up.

As I was eating breakfast, I stiffened when I remembered that I had told my mom that we would help find Aaron's parents that day. I dreaded the moment when she came into the kitchen and headed out the door with a goodbye kiss.

"Make sure you give Aaron plenty of things to do to occupy himself today, okay?"

"Um, yes ma'am. Bye." I didn't question her strange behavior and she left with a smile. I finished my breakfast while wondering what was up with my mom. She was acting as though Aaron was part of the family even though he had barely been around her. And she wasn't one to give unconditional love instantly to random people. Was she under some sort of Mamodo spell?

Conveniently, Aaron walked in while I was musing and asked, "what's for breakfast?"

I fixed him some toast and while it was toasting, I asked, "did you put my mom under some sort of spell?"

Aaron shot me a strange look and I explained how it was odd that she readily accepted him into the family with little question.

"Oh, that's what you're wondering about? No. I didn't put her under a spell. It's just that, when a Mamodo finds his book owner, something seems to persuade the owner of the household to make room for the Mamodo. I'm not sure why, but that's how it was explained to me."

"So she's forgotten that we should be finding your home?"

"Yeah, she probably won't raise the topic again unless you do first."

The toast popped out of the toaster and I buttered them with practiced ease as Aaron waited.

I left him to get dressed and put my backpack next to the front door. I slipped the spellbook in my backpack. I'm not sure why, but it gave me a bad feeling when it wasn't in my line of sight or somewhere very close by.

I remembered that Aaron said that he liked to read and draw, so I grabbed a bunch of art material and a lot of different books and put them all in the living room. I showed him how to operate the tv remote and how to call and answer the phone, in case my mom or me called. I wrote down our numbers on a paper with instructions to only call or answer if those numbers were on the phone when it was ringing.

After getting his promise to call me if he sensed any Mamodo approaching, I left and headed to school.

School was normal school. It seemed a little more boring when I remembered how my blood had been pumping during the fight with Lily and Nate. Even if it was super short, it had been one of the most exciting moments of my life.

But, even though I was bored out of my mind, I persevered and the day went by quickly.

As I was sitting down at my usual spot for lunch, in a spot of relative isolation from everyone else, I noticed the usual senior bullies picking on a freshman guy. I recognized the freshman's face but had not ever learned his name. He was like me and usually sat in his own spot of isolation a little ways away from where I sat.

Well as they blocked his path so he could get to his own table, another student came from the other way and accidentally bumped the freshman's backpack, which dislodged a book that had been barely poking out of a side pocket.

It felt like I had stuck my finger in a plug when I saw that the top of the book was the exact same as Aaron's spellbook.

One of the bullies saw the book and snatched it out if the side pocket. Without even thinking, I jumped up and went up to the bully.

I grabbed the book and held onto it as he tried to pull at out if my grasp and I said, "I suggest you let go of the book. Now."

While I was pretty tall for my age, (6' 2'') I was only slightly muscular. Not enough to be very intimidating but enough to be considered fit.

Well the bully was only about 5' 6'', so I towered over him while I gave him a deadly serious expression.

"Whatever man, no need to be gettin so serious," he matters as he lets go of the book and leaves. I took a moment to examine the spellbook. It was the same design as mine, but his was fiery red.

I blinked in surprise that I had gotten it so easily and turned to the freshman.

"Here. You want to come sit with me?" I handed the book to him and he nodded.

"Sure." I led him to where I sat and he sat down on the other side of the table.

We ate in relative silence and I asked, "what kind of book is that? It's cover looks very strange." I decided to feign ignorance unless he told me first.

He seemed to get a defensive edge and said, "oh, it's just an old journal the used to belong to my grandfather. He recently passed away and I've been reading it."

Good Lord. This kid was as gifted at lying as I was. Time for the big guns.

"Handwritten? Or typed?"

He answered smoothly, "handwritten."

"Can I see?"

"Sorry, but no. It's sort of personal."

I backed off. "No problem. By the way, names David Pickens. Sophomore."

The freshman smiled and said, "Nathan Hart. Freshie."

* * *

Aha! New character spotted! It's starting to get exciting :D

Send in OCs of any Mamodo you can think of with their, spells, names, spell names, personalities, owner of book personalities, whatever. And above all, REVIEW! I've only gotten one so far, (thank you pikaace) and I want to hear your thoughts on it. Yeah, I'm done ranting, Talkingbirdguy, OUT!


	3. Chapter 3

Mastery of the Mamodo chap 3

Glad to get another chapter out so soon after the other one. I'm really on a roll :). I hope you readers enjoy the latest fruits of my labor. Again, check out pikaace's story, "Ara Waterlily: The Journey to become King". It's what inspired me to write this, so check it out.

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own anything regarding Zatch Bell. The ownership goes to, whoever the heck owns Zatch Bell. I only claim the story, which I thought up.

* * *

Chapter 3

After the talk that centered around his mysterious "journal", (aka, his spellbook), died down, we had a little small talk about different unimportant topics. After lunch was over, I went to the next period and was almost unable to pay attention. My mind was all over the place about Nathan Hart. What would his Mamodo be like? Would it be a fight to the death? How strong is his? How many spells does he know? Would he be friendly?

Those kind of questions continued to pester me all day until seventh and the bell rang and I rushed out to my truck.

When I got to it and I was hopping in, I noticed Nathan as he was getting in another vehicle.

I followed the vehicle that Nathan was in at a discrete distance. It was in the opposite direction of my house, but I needed to know. The vehicle eventually stopped outside of a house and let Nathan out. I marked the place in my mind and drove back home.

I texted Lily when I was outside of my house and told her that I had spotted a spellbook, but had no clue what the Mamodo was like.

I went inside and looked down at my phone when I felt it buzz from an incoming text.

"Do you know where the guy lives?"

"Yeah. What now?", I sent back as I walked into the living room, on my way to my room.

As I stepped into the living room, I stopped when I felt my shoes step on paper. I glanced up from my phone and my jaw dropped when I saw that my living room floor was completely covered in papers that had remarkable art drawn on them.

I picked up the one I had stepped on and saw that it was a pencil drawing of a snake that was curled up to strike. Frankly, if I had saw it before I had stepped on it, I would've thought it was an actual snake. It was so detailed it appeared like it would jump off the page at any moment and bury its fangs in my skin.

"Do you like it?" I jumped as I noticed Aaron sitting on the couch with a pencil and another piece of paper.

I nodded and said, "this is amazing! You drew all of these?" I picked up another paper by random and saw that it was a desk with a piece of parchment and a few other random objects laying on it. All in striking detail.

"Yeah. I tried to imitate things I saw on the tv the best I could. Are they any good?"

"Good? These are amazing! I feel as though these should have been taken by a high quality camera rather than drawn by pencil-"

My complimenting was interrupted by my phone buzzing.

I checked it and it said, "well you can tell me where the guy lives and I can go and take him out myself, or you can come along."

"Fine. Do you have a vehicle?"

"Yes. Why?"

I told her to meet me outside of a store that was a little ways away and we would drive there together once we had a plan.

She agreed and said that she would be there in half an hour. I put my phone in my pocket and turned to him with a serious expression.

"I found someone with a spellbook today. We're going to meet up with Lily and think up some sort of plan. You ready to go?"

He nodded and put his hat, that had been laying next to him, on. I had hardly noticed his horns, due to them being the same pure black color as his hair. He wore his hat in such a way so that the horns only poked up slightly through the hat. A detail almost no one would notice. And if someone did notice, they would probably just think it was his hair sticking up.

I grabbed my Aaron's spellbook out of my backpack and we got in the truck.

"Do you know the owner?", Aaron asks as we pull out of my driveway.

"Barely. I've seen him around my school the whole year but never talked to him. I only spoke to him for the first time today."

"So you won't feel bad if he gets hurt while fighting?"

I hesitated before answering, "I'll still feel guilty if he gets hurt while we fight. But if it's necessary, I'll bury my guilt and do whatever is needed to be done. But let's try our best not to hurt him, okay?"

Aaron nodded. "Yeah. I don't want to hurt any innocent people whether on purpose or on accident. Do you think we will be able to turn this guy into an ally like you did with Lily?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. We will just have to see how friendly and trustworthy his Mamodo is. If any of us don't trust the guy or the Mamodo, then we will fight. We're here."

I pull into the stores parking lot and park in the back where it would be impossible to miss us.

I had arrived about five minutes early and kept an eye out for Lily in every vehicle that entered the parking lot. I kept thinking about different strategies as we waited. Three minutes later, I saw a vehicle with Lily at the wheel pull into the parking lot and I waved her down. She parked next to me and all of us met at the back of my truck.

I had grabbed the map from my dashboard and lowered the gate to provide a flat surface.

"His house is here," I pointed at a road and wrote the address next to the spot.

Before I could tell her my plan, she fixed a glare on me and raised a finger while saying, "you better not do what you did to me, with him. That was pure luck and bad paying attention on my part. I don't think it would work again."

I raised my hands in a surrendering gesture and said, "alright, alright. I wasn't thinking of doing that."

She nodded and crossed her arms, waiting for my plan.

"First off," I turned to Nate, "can you put that vine shield spell anywhere you want? Or does it only appear right in front of you?"

"I can put it anywhere I want, within a certain distance. Why?" He pulled off his hood and stared at me as he waited for his answer. I saw that he had short mud brown hair and amber eyes.

"It's part of the plan I came up with. I'm thinking that me and Lily will go and knock on the front door-"

"Wait, what!? Are you crazy? We'll be right in the line of fire if he happens to have his Mamodo with him!"

"That's why I asked about the vines," I say in a calm tone. "I'm thinking that we put Aaron and Nate in some bushes over here," I pointed to a spot the would be only about twenty meters away from the house, "and you will be prepared to use the shielding spell if he attacks."

I saw her debating the pro's and con's in her head and the pro's won out.

"Fine. Continue."

"Well, we will ask him about his book. If things stay peaceful, then we will try to make them our allies. If they get heated, then we will ask him where he wants to go to fight."

"But what if he starts blasting away then and there? What then?"

"Then we will need to run to here," I indicated an area that was clear of buildings and was mostly just a grassy field with a few trees here and there.

"This is where we can go to fight if he decides to attack us. And we can suggest it if he still wants to fight. Does this sound like an okay plan, or do you have any suggestions for it?"

She held a thoughtful look for a minute before shaking her head.

"No. It's a good plan. I'd hate to be the one to piss you off. You'd probably come up with some sort of ingenious plan for revenge."

I laughed and nodded. "Yeah well, let's get this over with and I can discuss all the revenge I have planned for my third grade teacher, who was the spawn of Satan. Which vehicle are we going in?"

"Yours. You know where he lives."

I nodded and we all got in my truck and I drove towards Nathan's house. When we got close, I asked Aaron, "you ready for this?"

Aaron swallowed nervously, but nodded with a smile.

"How about you two, you ready?" I asked while glancing in the back where Lily and Nate had elected to sit.

"We're ready. It's you two that should be worried. You've only fought once, and you have very little experience."

"Yeah. I'm hoping the plan will help overcome our little experience. But don't worry about it, we have two veterans with us." I added that last part for Aaron's benefit.

"Wait, won't the Mamodo feel us coming and be prepared?", Lily says and I facepalmed.

"Crap! I forgot about that. Do all Mamodo possess that ability?"

Both Aaron and Nate shook their heads.

"No. Very few actually," Nate says and I sigh in relief.

"Maybe we'll get lucky. Can you sense the Mamodo yet?"

They both nodded and Aaron says, "and it looks like they can't sense us. They aren't moving towards us or away from us at any speed."

I smiled and said, "perfect. Maybe we got lucky."

I parked on the side of the road a few houses away from Nathan's and we all got out.

After making sure everyone understood their part in the plan, we made our way to his house. Aaron and Nate took their positions while me and Lily went to the front door.

I rung the doorbell and whispered to Lily, "be ready to use that spellbook."

"I know," she hissed.

The door opened to reveal a woman that looked to be my mom's age.

"Yes?", she says when she opens the door.

I took over and smiled while saying, "hey, is this where Nathan lives?"

She nodded with a smile and asked, "yes, do you need him?"

"Yes please. We just need to ask him something."

"Okay, just a moment." She closed the door and I heard her call for Nathan. Saying that someone wanted him.

A minute later, the door opened to show Nathan, who shot me a confused look.

"David? What are you doing here?"

"Well, it's kinda about your grandfathers journal." I raised up my spellbook with a smile, "it appears I have the sequel and Lily here has the prequel."

Nathan's eyes widened and I saw fear in his expression.

"So you knew all along?"

"Yup."

"And you helped me get it back from a bully, even though you knew we would have to fight?"

"Well I'm hoping to avoid the fighting part. That's why I'm here with her. She tried to burn my book. With luck, I managed to take her book and we became allies."

"And you're here to offer me the same." His deadpan tone answered the question even before I asked it.

"Yes. I-"

"Screw off," he says suddenly, his voice unfriendly and full of anger. It surprised me so much that I stayed silent.

"You think just cause you beat her that you can bully me into joining your little group?"

I opened my mouth to explain that it was his choice, but he didn't give me the chance.

"Well you can go to Hell! I have my own Mamodo, and I won't let you push me around with yours!"

He grabbed his book and slammed it open.

Me and Lily both jumped back as Nathan and Lily screamed their spells at the same time.

"Lefishield!"

"Ackinsta!" I saw a figure move in an open window a little ways away from us a moment before vines shot up from beneath us and blocked a giant stream of fire from barbecuing us to a crisp. Even with the shield blocking all of the fire, the heat alone from the attack made my skin feel like it was burning.

Once the flaming attack stopped, we both started sprinting in the direction of the field that we had agreed on and the two Mamodo joined us as we passed by them.

"Well, that didn't work!" Lily yells as we ran down the road and swerved to avoid another gout of fire from the attacking Mamodo.

"Well that's why we make contingencies! For when something doesn't work- move left!" I jumped left as another blast of fire melted a stop sign next to us.

We continued to avoid the fiery attacks until we got a little ways into the field. We caught our breath as we waited for the two to catch up. As Nathan and his Mamodo approached, I examined both of them.

Nathan appeared to be wheezing. I knew he was nerdy and had no extracurricular activities to help him keep in shape, so he would be even more tired than either of us from the run.

His Mamodo was about the same size as Aaron and Nate. I saw that most of his clothes were a red color that matched his skin color. He seemed as though he had a really bad sunburn that covered his whole body. But judging by the serious expression that was void of any pain, I assumed that he was like Nate in the strange skin coloring department.

Aside from the strange skin color, and overly bright red hair, I didn't see any other strange features.

They got on the field and walked the last few meters before stopping to catch their breath.

As they did, I shouted, "look! I really don't want to fight you! But if you insist, then I will!"

Both Nathan and his Mamodo made very rude gestures at us with matching sneers on their faces.

I shook my head sadly and opened my book.

"Aaron, please face them and get ready to fight."

"You to, Nate," Lily says and both of the Mamodo took their places in front of their spellbook owners.

I yelled, "Luxinar!", and Lily yelled, "Lefunox!"

I had instructed Lily to aim slightly to the left of them while I aimed a little to the right. Due to my spell having a wider area of affect and possibly hitting Nate's spell on accident.

The situation was perfect, the execution was perfect. If only they didn't use their second spell.

"Ickflosa!", Nathan shouts and I saw a giant ball of fire appear in front of them and block both attacks by burning them into oblivion.

Nate winced and retracted his arms. I saw that he had a few burns, but they were not serious. The shield faded the moment Aaron's attack petered out and Nathan wasted no time with a, "Ackinsta!"

Lily went to the left while I ran to the right to dodge the stream of fire. Once we skidded to a stop, I sensed my chance and yelled, "Luxinar!"

Aaron blasted his attack straight at them and managed to hit the Mamodo with a glancing blow that slammed him to the ground. Nathan barely dodged a few drops of the inky attack and fell on his butt doing so.

"Lefunox", Lily screams and I saw Nathan's Mamodo get wrapped up in Nate's spell.

"Hurry up and burn that spellbook, David! This spell doesn't last for long!"

I sprinted to Nathan as he tried to crawl away as fast as he could and snatched his spellbook out of his hands.

I threw the spellbook to Aaron as Nathan screamed obscenities at us and said, "Luxinar," without my usual vigor and I saw that the spell was much weaker than usual. It hit the edge of the spellbook and I saw purple flames begin to devour it.

"No!" Nathan screamed and tried to beat out the flames. The fire didn't even seem to register his efforts and continued to burn. I saw Nathan continue to beat out the flames even as they burned his fingers.

Nate's spell ended and released the fiery Mamodo, who had become translucent.

The Mamodo sat on the ground with his head hung in defeat as he stared at his burning spellbook. While I felt bad about sending the Mamodo back to his world, my guilt was alleviated by the rude things that Nathan was still screaming at us.

Once the spellbook fully burned and the Mamodo faded into nothing, Nathan just laid on the ground and cried. I felt mild pity for him then, but I waved for Lily to follow me and we left him with the burnt spot on the ground where ashes should have been.

We went back to the truck without talking and avoided several police who were inspecting the damage that Nathan had caused with his spells.

After we got into the truck, Lily smiled and patted me and Aaron on the back.

"Good job, you two. You won your first real Mamodo battle against a strong opponent. And good job Nate, strong as usual."

We all smiled, Nate included, and I jumped as I saw my spellbook, that was set on my lap, begin to glow.

"What's happening?!" I asked in a panic. I hadn't said any spells. And if Aaron did anything in my truck, we would all get harmed.

Lily waves her hands for me to calm down and said, "relax. It just means that you've learned a new spell. Which is so unfair! It took Nate and me weeks to learn our second spell!"

I smiled and opened the book. Whether by luck, or by some other force, I opened it up on the exact page that some symbols had turned silver and were glowing.

I read the word in my head, making sure not to say it out loud.

Obvenzi. It was strange sounding and I wondered what it would do. Would it be an improved version of Luxinar? Or would it be some sort of shielding spell? Or maybe something entirely unique.

"Who wants to go try this out?", I asked while starting up the truck and pulling onto the road.

Lily and Aaron raised their hands while Nate gave a small smile and nodded while rolling his eyes. I drove us to a relatively private spot with a field of corn being the only thing nearby.

We all got out and me and Aaron faced the field of corn while Lily and Nate waited by the truck.

"Okay, here we go. Obvenzi!" I watched Aaron as his arms flew up and a giant rolled up scroll appeared and unrolled itself in the direction of the corn we were facing. After almost a full minute of nothing happening, the scroll rolled itself back up and disappeared.

Aaron glanced at me with a hesitant look and I said, "I think it's some sort of shield. But I'm not sure."

I heard Lily come up behind me and she said, "only one way to find out. I'll have Nate attack the shield with a weak spell and we can see what happens."

I nodded and asked Aaron, "you okay with that?"

He nodded his consent and faced Nate as me and Lily went a good ways out of range.

Lily nodded that she was ready, so I shouted, "Obvenzi!"

She waited a moment after and said in a low tone, "Lefunox."

The giant scroll unrolled a moment before Nate's spell hit. Instead of ripping through the paper, or being rebounded like we all expected, the scroll instead absorbed the spell. The vines continued into the scroll until Nate stopped the spell and let the vines return to his arms. I noticed that the vines were a lot shorter that they usually were and saw that the scroll was no longer blank parchment. It showed an exact picture of Nate using Lefunox in the direction of the looker. The scroll rolled itself back up and disappeared.

"So it's a shield that absorbs attacks instead of blocking them. Nice," Lily says as she makes her way to the two Mamodo.

"Wait. Let me try that spell again. But this time, use your shielding spell at full power."

She stopped and looked at me with a confused look, "why? We already know what it does."

"I have a theory. Just humor me, please?"

She shrugged and everybody got in their position again.

I shout, "Obvenzi!", as she shouted, "Lefishield!"

The scroll appeared and unrolled much faster than before and instead of just opening and closing, I saw a giant vine, easily five times thicker than Nate's original weak spell that it had absorbed, appear and fly at Nate. Nate's shield spell had barely enough time to appear before the reflected Lefunox spell slammed into it. The giant vine came back into the scroll and I saw it fade from the parchment before the scroll closed. I saw that Nate's shield had nearly been breached by the powerful reflected spell and smiled.

"That is why I wanted to do the spell again," I said to an openmouthed Lily who closed it with a snap.

"No fair! Why do you get such a powerful spell so soon after meeting your Mamodo?" She didn't sound angry, just slightly annoyed.

I shrugged and gave Aaron a high five as we all got back in the truck. I drove us all back to where Lily had parked and we said our goodbyes.

We headed home and arrived just in time to see the window repairman leaving. Both me and Aaron seemed to eat more than usual when supper came around. A fact that mortified my mother when she considered that she had two growing boys to feed.

She mentioned a circus that was in town for the next few days and she managed to have me agree to take Aaron without me even realizing it. Thankfully, it was a Friday, so I knew I could sleep in tomorrow. That, more than anything, stopped me from arguing.

Once supper was over, I went straight to my bed and wondered why I was so exhausted. I remembered Lily mentioning that using spells affected the spellbook user rather harshly and that exhaustion was going to be a real issue after a battle. I wondered if it was like a muscle that would affect me less with practice, or if Lily would be feeling the same way, despite the numerous battles she had been in.

I decided that I had pushed sleep back for long enough and let its soft hold overcome my mind. I fell asleep with the spellbook beneath my pillow and dreamt of burning books and scrolls that opened to reveal strange and wonderful sights. I didn't remember any of the dreams when I woke, I just had the strangest feeling of contentment that seemed to revolve around the fact that I had burned Nathan's spellbook.

* * *

Another chapter, another one bites the dust! :D Leave a review with your thoughts. I love to see what people think. Whether it be encouragement, suggestions, or criticism, all you can do is help me become better. So please review. And send in any OCs if you come up with ideas of Mamodo and want to see it in my story.

If you like Pokemon FanFictions, check out my other fanfic that is still a work in progress (like this), and see what you think. (You can find it at the bottom of my profile)

That's about it, Talkingbirdguy, OUT!


End file.
